


Dignity

by AnneDet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cruciatus, F/M, Gen, Torture, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneDet/pseuds/AnneDet
Summary: W mrocznym świecie Drugiej Wojny, w którym "jasna strona" niewiele ustępuje w okrucieństwie Śmierciożercom, Lucjusz Malfoy stara się pozostać wiernym swoim przekonaniom. Po ucieczce z więzienia odkrywa jednak, że Voldemort przestał mu ufać, a jego rodzina jest zagrożona. Caution: torture, violence, angst.





	Dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Była już późna noc, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy zapukał do drzwi swojej rezydencji. Nie miał kluczy. Nie miał różdżki. Zresztą w tym stanie i tak nie rzuciłby żadnego zaklęcia. Oparł się ciężko o framugę.

\- Cissy, otwórz- szepnął błagalnie.

Po kilkunastu sekundach usłyszał po drugiej stronie nerwowe głosy i stukot obcasów na marmurowej posadzce.

\- Czego znów chcecie?- warknęła Narcyza, otwierając gwałtownie drzwi.

\- Cissy, ja... wiesz...- zaczął nieskładnie.

Przez krótką chwilę wyglądała, jakby ujrzała ducha. Jej usta poruszały się bezgłośnie.

\- Lucjusz?- wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem.

Nie miał siły niczego tłumaczyć. Nie dziś.

\- Merlinie...- jęknęła.

Dopiero gdy go objęła, uświadomił sobie, jak pięknie ona pachnie. Już prawie zdążył zapomnieć, że cokolwiek może tak pięknie pachnieć.

\- Cissy- pogłaskał ją po długich, miękkich jak jedwab włosach. Jej ciałem wstrząsał płacz.

Delikatnie uniósł głowę żony, by móc spojrzeć jej prosto w oczy- już w porządku- zapewnił.

Nie odpowiedziała, tylko objęła go mocniej. Zabolało. Nie szkodzi.

\- Draco jest w domu- powiedziała, gdy zdołała nieco nad sobą zapanować- on...

\- Wybacz- przerwał jej- wolałbym najpierw... zdjąć z siebie te- pokazał na więzienny pasiak- więc...

Wejście po schodach na piętro okazało się bardzo trudne. Podany mu przez Snape'a eliksir przestawał działać. Zamknął za sobą drzwi łazienki i osunął się na posadzkę. Była taka przyjemnie chłodna. Chciał tylko chwilę odpocząć. Przymknął oczy.

* * *

\- Lucjuszu. Lucjuszu- usłyszał jak przez mgłę.

Zamrugał kilka razy, ale obraz nadal wirował.

\- Co?- zapytał półprzytomnie.

Nie pamiętał gdzie jest, ani dlaczego Narcyza klęczy przy nim i klepie go po twarzy. Ale bez wątpienia była to jego żona, a nie któryś z aurorów. Tyle mu wystarczało.

\- Cissy- uśmiechnął się słabo.

Zmoczyła ręcznik w zimnej wodzie i położyła mu na czole.

* * *

Nie znosiła i nie potrzebowała niczyjej litości. Litość była upokarzająca. Jak centówki rzucane żebrakowi. Jej mąż uważał podobnie. Dlatego też Narcyza o nic nie pytała. Nie komentowała. Jeżeli będzie chciał, to sam powie. Kiedy doszedł do siebie po tym omdleniu, pomogła mu się rozebrać i wejść pod prysznic. Widziała Belle po wyjściu z Azkabanu, ale to... Trudno było znaleźć kawałek skóry wolny od siniaków czy cięć. Jego plecy pokrywały długie, czerwone blizny. Na ramionach miał powycinane jakieś napisy. Dojrzała wśród nich imię Voldemorta, ale nie chciała się nachalnie gapić. "Jak można tak potraktować czarodzieja czystej krwi?"- pomyślała z oburzeniem.

Oboje od kilkunastu lat byli Śmierciożercami. Brali udział w różnych akcjach. Mniej lub bardziej udanych. Czarnemu Panu zdarzało się wrzeszczeć, szczególnie na Lucjusza, który często miał własne zdanie i nie bał się go wypowiadać. Godzili się na to. W każdym oddziale wojskowym potrzebna jest dyscyplina. Ale przemoc fizyczna? Za karę? Aż nią potrząsnęło, gdy o tym pomyślał ła mu czyste ubrania i eliksir łagodzący efekty Cruciatusa. Lucjusz nie musiał jej mówić, po niczym innym nie mdleje się nagle z czterdziestostopniową gorączką.

Martwiła ją wysokość tej temperatury. Gdyby sytuacja była bardziej normalna, posłałaby po Snape.

Jednak obecnie...

\- Narcyzo?- Lucjusz wyrwał ją z zamyślenia- nie mów Drakonowi- poprosił.

* * *

Niektórzy Śmierciożercy twierdzili, że Malfoy'owie robią błąd, starając się trzymać syna z daleka od tego wszystkiego. Lucjusz wzruszył ramionami. Wolał nieprzychylne komentarze niż Draco miałby skończyć w Azkabanie za kilka ostrych słów rzuconych w kierunku Shacklebolt'a czy Moddy'ego. Odkąd wszedł do jego pokoju, chłopak przypatrywał mu się swymi szarymi, czujnymi oczami.

\- Czego chcieli ci aurorzy?- zapytał Lucjusz bez zbędnego wstępu. Nie był rodzicem, który roztkliwiał się nad oczywistymi rzeczami.

Draco burknął coś pod nosem i spuścił wzrok.

To nie było normalne zachowanie jego syna.

Usiadł więc w fotelu. I czekał.

Gdy do Dracona dotarło, że ojciec nie ma zamiaru ustępować, mruknął:

\- Daj spokój, tato. Żyję- wykonując przy tym lekceważący gest, jakby cała ta sprawa była natrętną muchą.

Lucjusz złapał go za nadgarstek.

\- A to- wskazał na głębokie rozcięcie na grzbiecie dłoni- zrobiłeś sobie u Severusa na eliksirach, tak?

Draco wyrwał rękę.

\- Tato- jęknął.

Narcyza miała rację. Czuł, że chłopak się czegoś boi. A skoro nie chciał powiedzieć nawet jemu, musiało to mieć związek z tymi przesłuchaniami.

\- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?- wtrącił nagle Draco.

Lucjusz skinął głową.

\- Czy to prawda, że nie przyznałeś się do winy?

Drako, przecież byłeś na procesie.

Chłopak prychnął z irytacją.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem. Pytam o to, co było potem. W Azkabanie.

Lucjusz kilkukrotnie otworzył i zamknął usta, nie wiedząc co ma odpowiedzieć. Kłopotliwa cisza się przedłużała. "To, co było potem" było tematem do rozmów w Wewnętrznym Kręgu. Nie do rozważań z siedemnastolatkiem, niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo dorosłym by się on czuł. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał badawcze spojrzenie Dracona.

\- Nie, nie przyznałem się do winy- skapitulował.

Nie miał pojęcia przez co jego syn musiał przechodzić w czasie tych "przesłuchań". Może jednak prawda była najlepszym wyjściem?

\- Dziękuję, tato. Bo tak w zasadzie chciałem ci powiedzieć, że mam zamiar wstąpić w szeregi Śmierciożerców.

* * *

\- Przetrzepali wszystko od piwnicy po strych- powiedziała, nalewając mu wina- w lipcu, jak się zaczęły wakacje, pierwszy raz zabrali Draco. Chciałam iść z nimi, ale wiesz jak jest.

Pokiwał kilka razy głową, nie przerywając jedzenia. Choć od ucieczki z więzienia minęło kilka dni, nadal pochłaniał wszystko, co przyniosły skrzaty.

\- Ciągle to samo?- zapytał, gdy przełknął.

Narcyza bezradnie rozłożyła ręce.

\- Próbowałam mu tłumaczyć. Jakby coś w niego wstąpiło- pokręciła głową z rezygnacją- może ty...

Odłożył sztućce, po czym otarł usta serwetką.

\- Porozmawiam z nim jeszcze raz- obiecał, choć nie spodziewał się sukcesu.

W przeciwieństwie do Narcyzy nie upierał się, żeby Draco nigdy nie wstępował w szeregi Śmierciożerców. Jeżeli będzie pełnoletni, czasy staną się spokojniejsze, a on nadal będzie zdecydowany, Lucjusz był gotów mu pomóc. Może to jakoś wpłynie na jego decyzję.

* * *

\- Wiesz już, że w sobotę będzie u nas Voldemort?- zapytał. W domu unikał mówienia "Czarny Pan". Tytułowanie nieobecnego uważał za służalcze. Draco, przekonany, że ojciec znów przyszedł prawić mu kazanie, wyprostował się zaskoczony.

\- I niezależnie od twojej decyzji, musisz być- dokończył Lucjusz- bo on chce cię wypytać o tych aurorów.

Widział, jak oczy chłopaka rozszerzają się z podniecenia. Dla nastolatka spotkanie z potężnym czarodziejem, któremu w dodatku służą rodzice, musiało wydawać się czymś fascynującym.

\- Draco- zaczął poważnym tonem- musisz mi coś obiecać.

Jego syn kiwnął głową.

\- Powiedziałeś niedawno, że nie jesteś dzieckiem. Zgadzam się. Dlatego mam zamiar traktować cię jak osobę dorosłą. Niezależnie od tego, co on by zrobił ani drgniesz, rozumiesz?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego niepewnie.

\- Tato, ale o co...

\- Nie wtrącasz się- przerwał mu- nie reagujesz. Trzymasz rękę z daleka od różdżki. Jasne?

Rzadko wydawał swojemu synowi rozkazy, lecz Draco potrafił rozpoznać, że właśnie padł jeden z nich. Ponownie skinął głową.

\- Zrobiłeś dla niego wię...

\- Draco, to jest sprawa pomiędzy nim a mną- uciął Lucjusz.

* * *

Obudził ją łoskot spadających naczyń. Zerwała się na równe nogi.

\- Lumos- rzuciła, przeklinając niezdarnego skrzata.

Jednak źródło hałasu znajdowało się gdzie indziej. To Lucjusz, rzucając się przez sen, stracił ręką szklanki z szafki nocnej.

\- W porządku?- zapytała.

Nie odpowiedział tylko obrócił się na wznak. Był spocony i najwyraźniej czymś przerażony. Osłaniał głowę rękami, jakby bronił się przed ciosami niewidzialnego przeciwnika.

\- Kochanie?- potrząsnęła nim.

\- Spierdalaj Moddy- warknął.

Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że ma zamknięte oczy. Nagle wyprężył się jakby trafiło go jakieś zaklęcie.

\- Lucjusz!- krzyknęła nie na żarty przestraszona.

Obudził się, siadając gwałtownie. Patrzył na nią szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczami.

\- To tylko sen- powiedziała, chwytając go za rękę- jestem tu.

* * *

\- Pamiętaj, Draco- wyszeptał.

To zebranie od początku było inne niż wszystkie do tej pory. Czarny Pan szalał. Miotał się po salonie jak lew w klatce. Bluzgał na zdrajców, grożąc wyciągnięciem konsekwencji wszystkim, którzy mieli coś wspólnego z akcją w Ministerstwie.

\- Przyszedł czas by ukarać winnych- zapowiedział, stając przed szeregiem zamaskowanych Śmierciożerców.

Lucjusz instynktownie się wyprostował.

\- Widzę Malfoy, że jesteś dumny ze swoich osiągnięć?- Voldemort zapytał z fałszywą uprzejmością.

Lucjusz nie spuścił wzroku. Tak, nie czuł się winny. Potrafił przyznać się do błędu. O ile go popełnił. Tym razem przegrali przez zbieg okoliczności.

\- Na twoje rozkazy, Panie- odpowiedział spokojnie.

Na plecach czuł palący wzrok Narcyzy. Czarny Pan był wściekły. Nie chciał go prowokować, ale też nie miał zamiaru drżeć ze strachu jak jakiś mugol.

\- Podejdź tu- Voldemort przywołał go skinieniem dłoni.

Lucjusz opuścił szereg, po czym stanął przed Czarnym Panem w pozycji na spocznij. Oczy Voldemorta ciskały gromy. Atmosfera robiła się coraz bardziej napięta.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy wyciąganie cię z więzienia nie było błędem- wysyczał.

\- Nie prosiłem o to, Panie- odparował natychmiast Malfoy.

Poczuł jak jakieś zaklęcie trafia go w twarz, strącając mu maskę.

\- Twoja arogancja przekracza wszelkie granice!- wysyczał Voldemort, łapiąc go za włosy.

\- Jestem twoje rozkazy, Panie- powtórzył Malfoy.

\- Crucio!

Lucjusz upadł bezwładnie na posadzkę, rozcinając sobie łuk brwiowy. Ból był potworny. Jego ciało zaczęło płonąć. Skóra schodziła płatami, odsłaniając żywą tkankę. Zamiast krwi w tętnicach i żyłach krążył kwas. Ogień... ogień był wszędzie. Każdą kość, ścięgno i mięsień trawiły płomienie. Odruchowo zwinął się w pozycji embrionalnej, lecz ani trochę nie zmniejszyło to intensywności przeżywanej męki. Jeżeli w ogóle było to możliwe, ból stał się jeszcze potężniejszy. Rozdzierał jego ciało na drobne kawałki, scalał je, po czym ponownie oddzielał od reszty.

Nagle wszystko ustało.

Usta Voldemorta skrzywiły się w okrutnym uśmiechu. Pochylił się, chwycił swoją ofiarę za włosy i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

\- Podobało się?- zapytał.

Malfoy dyszał jakby przebiegł maraton. Głowa mu pękała. Całe ciało piekło i reagowało bólem na najlżejszy dotyk.

\- Dla ciebie... w Azkabanie- wysapał- znosiłem to codziennie.

\- Crucio!

* * *

Avery i Snape trzymali go za wykręcone ręce, zmuszając do pozostania w pozycji klęczącej. Zupełnie niepotrzebnie. I tak nie miał siły walczyć. Najprawdopodobniej dzisiaj umrze. O ironio, z ręki jedynej osoby, której kiedykolwiek służył. A potem podrzucą jego zmasakrowane ciało na Pokątnej lub obok Hogwartu.

"Moody oszaleje ze szczęścia"- pomyślał zaskakująco trzeźwo.

Nie chciał umierać. Nie w taki sposób, gdy jego syn stał obok i patrzył jak człowiek, którego podziwiał, morduje mu ojca. I nie z wyrokiem za zdradę, bo tej nigdy nie popełnił. Voldemort zbliżał się powoli. Malfoy zwalczył w sobie pokusę by zamknąć oczy. Jeszcze chwilę. Snape wbijał mu swoje długie, kościste palce. Jakby miał gdzie uciekać...

\- Zbyt długo tolerowałem twoją arogancję- powiedział Voldemort- I zaczęło ci się wydawać, że jesteś kimś równym mnie, prawda Malfoy?- przyłożył różdżkę do jego gardła.

Był zbyt obolały by mówić.

Przepraszam, Draco. Przepraszam, Cissy.

* * *

\- Nadal chcesz mi służyć?- Voldemort zwrócił się do Dracona.

Chłopak był śmiertlenie blady. Nie potrafił przestać się trząść. Ani oderwać oczu od zakrwawionej twarzy ojca.

\- Młody Malfoy, słyszysz co do ciebie mówię?- zirytował się Czarny Pan.

Draco spanikował. Boże, tato, pomóż mi. Zrób coś. On zaraz... Jakby czując na sobie wzrok syna, Lucjusz spojrzał w jego kierunku. Ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął głową. Nie, tato, ja nie chcę...

\- Tak, Panie. Będę ci służył- wydusił z siebie.

Cienkie usta Voldemorta ułożyły się w coś na kształt uśmiechu. Jak on mógł kiedykolwiek szanować tego człowieka?

\- To dobrze- Czarny Pan pogłaskał go po głowie- bo właśnie mam dla ciebie pierwsze zadanie, mój drogi Draco. Jest tu człowiek, który ciągle okazuje mi lekceważenie. Nauczysz go pokory, a potem zabijesz.

* * *

\- To...to...tormenta- wydukał.

Nie czuł łez spływających mu po twarzy. Zaklęcie było bardzo słabe. Ale tata i tak przez niego cierpiał.

Merlinie, zranił go. Chciał rzucić różdżkę i uciec stąd jak najdalej.

Nie wytrzyma dłużej.

Już samo patrzenie jak ten sukinsyn torturuje ojca było nie do zniesienia.

Lecz Voldemort nie znał litości.

\- Dalej, Draco. Bo można sądzić, że zmieniłeś zdanie- zachęcał go.

\- Sectumsempra- powiedział chłopak, zamykając oczy, żeby nie musieć oglądać skutków klątwy.

Poczuł, jak różdżka Voldemorta wbija mu się między łopatki.

\- Rzuć Crucio- rozkazał Czarny Pan.

\- Nie umiem- jęknął.

Mówił prawdę. Ćwiczył z ciotką to zaklęcie, ale nigdy nie próbował rzucać go na człowieka.

\- Pokażę ci- powiedział Voldemort- Crucio!

* * *

\- Rennervate.

Leżące w powiększającej się kałuży krwi ciało drgnęło.

\- To jak będziesz Draco? Spróbujesz czy sam mam to zrobić? Albo Bella?- zapytał Czarny Pan.

Chłopak rozglądał się bezradnie. Szukał najmniejszej oznaki poparcia wśród innych Śmierciożerców. Jak oni mogą stać i przyglądać się temu bezczynnie? Ojciec był jednym z nim. Gdyby zaczął zeznawać, połowa z nich trafiłaby do Azkabanu.

\- Draconie?

\- Crucio- rzucone przez niego zaklęcie trafiło ojca w brzuch.

Merlinie.

Jednak to zrobił.

Był potworem.

Czuł, że z każdym rzucanym zaklęciem, każdą klątwą, w jego wnętrzu coś pęka.

\- Jeszcze raz- nakazał Czarny Pan.

\- Crucio.

* * *

Voldemort trącił butem bezwładne ciało Malfoya, jakby było to coś obrzydliwego. Prawie dokonał swojej zemsty. Zostało jeszcze tylko jedno.

\- Draconie- zawołał.

Chłopak stał ze spuszczoną głową. Wiedział co zaraz nastąpi.

\- Taka jest kara za nieposłuszeństwo i zdradę- powiedział Voldemort do milczącego szeregu Śmierciożerców- mam nadzieję, że zapamiętacie tę lekcję na długo.

Draco upuścił różdzkę.

\- Błagam Panie- prosił zrozpaczony, upadając na kolana przed Voldemortem. - nie zabijaj go.

Czarny Pan prychnął, widząc ten pokaz uległości.

\- Szkoda, że twój ojciec nie może zobaczyć, że jego syn jest bardziej rozsądny niż on- powiedział rozbawiony- wstań Draconie!- rozkazał.

Kiedy chłopak niezdarnie pozbierał się z ziemi, chwycił go za ramię i odwrócił twarzą w kierunku innych Śmierciożerców.

\- Młody Malfoy właśnie przeszedł swoją próbę i dołączy do naszych szeregów- obwieścił, po czym zwrócił się bezpośrednio do Dracona- nie planowałem go zabijać. Chciałem, żeby dostał nauczkę za swoją arogancję. Udowodniłeś swoją lojalność. Odsłoń ramię!

* * *

Minął tydzień od tamtego pamiętnego zebrania, gdy Severus Snape został poproszony o przybycie do rezydencji Malfoy'ów. Nie otrzymał żadnych wyjaśnień tego nagłego wezwania. Poczuł niepokój. Lucjusz był dumnym człowiekiem. Snape znał go lepiej niż inni Śmierciożercy. Jeszcze ze szkoły. Niemożliwe, żeby przeszedł do porządku dziennego nad tym co się stało.

\- Chciałeś mnie widzieć?- zapytał po wymianie standardowych uprzejmości.

Lucjusz ostrożnie usadowił się w fotelu. Chodził korzystając z laski i krzywił się przy gwałtowniejszych ruchach, ale nikt, kto spojrzałby w te zimne, szare oczy, nie uwierzyłby, że kilka dni temu jego życie wisiało na włosku. Co było zasługą między innymi mikstur Mistrza Eliksirów.

\- Po pierwsze chciałem ci podziękować za pomoc Narcyzie- powiedział Malfoy.

Snape przytaknął. Cisnęło mu się na usta pytanie, gdzie jest Narcyza. I co się stało z Draco, bo nie wrócił do Hogwartu, choć drugi semestr zaczął się w poniedziałek.

\- Poza tym Voldemort szykuje duży atak w Londynie. Dobrze żebyś był- dodał, siegając po karafkę z winem.

Snape uniósł brwi, słysząc z jaką swobodą Lucjusz wypowiada imię Czarnego Pana.

\- Wina?- zapytał Malfoy.

\- Poproszę. Chodzi o Draco?- Severus odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.

Lucjusz uniósł swój kieliszek.

\- Za sprawę!

\- Za sprawę- ostrożnie stuknęli się szkłem i wypili.

Wino było cierpkie. I pewnie nieprzyzwoicie drogie, jak znał Malfoy'ów. Nie potrafił rozgryźć Lucjusza. Pozornie wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Może by w to uwierzył, gdyby nie był legilimentą i nie czuł delikatnego odblasku uczuć Malfoy'a.

\- Mam go pilnować?- domyślił się- w tym Londynie?

Lucjusz westchnął.

\- Draco potrafi walczyć. Chodzi mi to, żeby nie zrobił czegoś, co... czego potem by żałował. Wiesz co mam na myśli, Severusie.

"Czego potem by żałował"- powtórzył w myślach Snape. Malfoy'owie potrafili był bardzo dyplomatyczni, kiedy było trzeba.

\- Aurorzy za mną węszą. Podejrzewają, że miałem coś wspólnego z ucieczką- zmienił temat.

Lucjusz dopił wino i spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.

\- Wiedzą, czy podejrzewają?- zapytał.

Snape wzruszył ramionami. Dumbledore nie miał już tak dobrych dojść w Ministerstwie jak kiedyś. Ale o tym nie mógł powiedzieć Malfoy'owi.

\- Rozpytywali wśród nauczycieli. Przekopali mi kwaterę. Trudno powiedzieć. Ty też uważaj- ostrzegł- Moody jest wyjątkowo zawzięty, żeby cię wsadzić z powrotem do Azkabanu.

\- Spokojnie, tym razem nie dam się złapać żywy- Lucjusz powiedział na poły żartobliwym tonem. Zwiódłby każdego oprócz legilimenty.

* * *

Wypalony na lewym przedramieniu Mroczny Znak nadal go bolał, choć nie był to ból fizyczny. Zawiódł. Zhańbił siebie i nazwisko.

Zrobił wszystko by ratować własną dupę, podczas gdy tata...

\- Dość- powiedział sam sobie.

Musiał skupić się na walce.

Trafił jakiegoś mugola, po czym natychmiast musiał uchylić się przed lecącą Avadą.

\- Bombarda Maxima- wykrzyknął, ciskając o ścianę atakującego go aurora.

Wokół śmigały czerwone promienie. Rzucił się w stronę drzew, by zapewnić sobie choć minimalną osłonę.

Centrum handlowe, które było celem ich ataku, płonęło. Z okien na pierwszym piętrze wyskakiwali przerażeni mugole.

\- Defodio- rozbił kilka ocalałych szyb, posyłając odłamki na przebiegających dołem aurorów.

Natychmiast musiał uskoczyć przed lecącym w jego stronę gradem zaklęć. Przeczołgał się pod osłoną niskich krzewów i wychylił ostrożnie kilka metrów dalej.

\- Avada Kedavra- krzyknął. Nie wiedział, czy kogoś trafił, ale po drugiej stronie rozległ się wrzask.

Poczuł satysfakcję. Walka była jego żywiołem. Pozwalała się skupić na tu i teraz i zapomnieć o...

\- Expulso- usłyszał na ułamek sekundy przed tym, jak coś pchnęło go na mur.

\- Immobilus! Incarcerous- krzyknął, jednocześnie dotykając obitych żeber. Na szczęście nie były złamane.

Przeciwnik schował się za rogiem. Płomienie były coraz większe. Oszalali za strachu mugole biegali pomiędzy Śmierciożercami, a coraz liczniejszymi siłami Ministerstwa. Draco w ostatniej chwili uskoczył przed jakimś czerwonym promieniem. Chciał posłać jego śladem Avadę, ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał sygnał do teleportacji.

\- Zbieramy się- krzyknęła do niego jedna z postaci w czarnych pelerynach. Prawdopodobnie był to Snape.

Ledwo zdążyli. Gdy ostatni Śmierciożercy się aportowali, wokół centrum handlowego pojawił się silny oddział aurorów. Nie mieliby z nim szans.

* * *

Zdjął maskę natychmiast, jak tylko przekroczył próg domu. Atak wyszedł w porządku. Dał z siebie wszystko. Nie o to chodziło. A jednak... wstydził się. Szczególnie tutaj, w domu. Palące uczucie wstydu było nie do zniesienia. Szybko uwolnił się od czarnej szaty i rzucił ją zmiętą w kąt.

\- Draco?- usłyszał. To była jego matka. Nie usłyszał jak weszła.

\- Tak?- mruknął, udając że poprawia koszulę.

Nie chciał z nią rozmawiać. Nie teraz. Mroczny Znak palił go, gdy Voldmort zwoływał swoich ludzi na podsumowanie akcji. Na szczęście on nie musiał w tym uczestniczyć.

\- Przyszedł list z Ministerstwa. Każą ci się stawić na przesłuchanie- powiedziała, trzymajac w ręce jakiś papier.

Draco pobladł jakby ktoś uderzył go w żołądek.

\- Kiedy?- zapytał. Choć bardzo się starał, nie potrafił ukryć strachu.

Przesłuchanie. Azkaban. Ojciec.

Obraz czerwonego ze złości, wrzeszczącego Moody'ego natychmiast pojawił się przed jego oczami. Niekończące się podchwytliwe pytania, groźby, jeden z młodszych aurorów, który przez te kilka godzin ciągle obrażał jego i jego rodzinę. Nie posunęli się do przemocy fizycznej, no może poza jedną sytuacją, jednak...

\- Tata chce się z tobą zobaczyć- powiedziała Narcyza, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.

\- Nie- wyrwało mu się odruchowo- Nie!

Nie. Nie mógł. Gorzki wstyd, chwilowo uśpiony, powrócił z całą mocą. Był jeszcze silniejszy niż strach. Nie miał kontaktu z ojcem od tamtego przeklętego zebrania, gdy on...

Matka wysłała go na kilka dni do krewnych, kiedy przyłapała go przed otwartą szafką z eliksirami. Był nikim. Upodlił się gorzej niż najbardziej tchórzliwy z mugoli. Chciał ze sobą skończyć. Nie czuć tego wypalającego wnętrzności wstydu. Matka z trudem wyrwała mu z ręki buteleczkę. Do dziś zdarzało mu się żałować, że to zrobiła.

\- Nie- powtórzył słabo- ja...

\- Zrobiłeś to, co ci kazałem- ktoś dopowiedział za niego.

* * *

"Biedne dziecko"- przeszło mu przez myśl po raz kolejny.

On cierpiał tylko fizycznie. Zgoda, bolało. Bardzo bolało, ale potrafił sobie z tym radzić. Był dojrzałym mężczyzną. Śmierciożercą. Zabijał i liczył się z tym, że sam kiedyś może zostać ofiarą. Natomiast trudno mu było wyobrazić sobie co musiał czuć siedemnastoletni chłopak zmuszony do torturowania swojego ojca.

\- Dziękuję za uratowanie życia- powiedział, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Draco.

Nie miał bowiem żadnych wątpliwości, że Voldemort chciał go wtedy zabić.

\- Ale trzeba było mu pozwolić. Nie poniżać się. Nie warto, synku.

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.


End file.
